Gravity Falls: Mountains
by Midnight-Novel
Summary: When Dipper gets lost in a mountain range with a over confident guide, he must team up with her despite their differences to save both of their worlds from utter destructive as well as help each other retinue with their families. Contains a side story with Mabel, Soos, Wendy and Stan. (No OC shipping with Dipper... much)


The Ledge

Dipper held tightly on to the journal as he clambered hastily over the steep ledge. The mountain had taken an hour or more to scale but after just a few more ledges, the rough equivalent of a few minutes, he would have completely climbed the mountain. He'd climbed mountains before, like the one he climbed to find the multi-bear, yet climbing this one was different. This mountain was two times the size of all o the other mountains in GravityFalls and very few who climbed had ever been known to come back. Dipper had read of the mountain in his journal; the writer of the journal had climbed the mountain himself and told of many wonderful stories of what lay in the cave at the top. Though strangely enough after each story he told of the cave he would state he was not sure I these things had happened or if some darker forces were at work hiding the true nature of the cave. Each story told of wonderful hidden worlds deep within the caves, each world it's own secret and weakness. Dipper longed to see just one of the said worlds before he decided for himself if the mountain was truly all the writer made it out to be.

Dipper heaved himself up another sheer ledge and reached out for a hold, though his hand met nothing but air. He panicked and scrambled up as fast as he could, sending bits of rock flying off the mountain down to the valley deep below. His feet waved around aimlessly, trying with all their might to find a solid foot hold yet the only good footholds had been knocked away by his fearful struggle. Dipper grasped on to what ever he could find but each rock he grabbed would crumble causing him to panic even more. Finding a hold would be the difference between life and death, find one: survive, don't find one: die.

Birds flew up in the sky as if to purposely distract Dipper from his fight to stay on the crumbling ledge. Dipper's eyes looked up slightly at the birds, he felt the ledge beneath him loosen from the rest of the mountain. Dipper snapped back to reality and scrambled, once again, for some type of foot hold.

His pace quicken as the ledge slipped slightly downwards and yet he still hadn't got a proper hold of anything solid. With all his strength he breathed in what could have been his final breath and felt once again for a foot hold, allowing his foot to slip further in hope of finding a lower down foot hold. His heart skipped a beat as he felt his foot touch something solid, it wouldn't be solid for long but it was a start. Still holding that breath as if his life depended on it (which it probably did) he bent his knees and used the foot hold to propel himself of the falling ledge.

Though the idea was risky, too risky for Dipper to have even wanted to attempt, it worked like a charm. He landed gracefully on two feet. He was in one piece and he wasn't dead.

His struggles for a second had completely taken his mind off why he had come here in the first place and he turned on his heels. As he walked towards what looked like a safe path down the mountain he heard a voice and he stopped in his tracks.

"Enjoy yourself?" The feminine voice asked playfully.

The tone of the voice irritated Dipper; it was snobby and conceited… yet still had a hint of reasonableness hidden beneath its sarcastic sting.

Dipper thought for a while before replying. Could he trust this person, who were they, had they come for the cave too… he had so many questions, he saw no point in leaving just yet.

"Sure," He began cautiously turning around to see where the voice had come from "If you consider nearly falling to my death fun?"

The girl simply walked out of the shadows she had hidden in and bowed in a lady-like manner.

"My name is Crystal, archer and fairy hunter extraordinaire." The girl said raising her head though still bowed down as if she were in front of royalty.

Dipper tilted his head. He had known of fairies before, yet not of fairy hunters, what would people other than he want with knowledge of the supernatural. Money perhaps, but why would he never have heard of them before; a secret society perhaps?

Dipper looked back at the path he was intending to take back down the mountain when a previous thought returned to his head.

"Have you heard of a cave?" He asked simply.

The girl, who happened to have vibrant red and blue hair, simply cocked her head and lowered her eyebrows.

"What cave," She asked "Lot's of caves are littered all across these mountains; you just need to know where to find them."

Dipper sighed and looked down at his vest, hidden inside it was the journal, could he trust her enough to show her it, she was just a kid after all, like him. He moved his hand towards the journal but pulled back at the last minute.

"Well can you tell me where to find one?" He asked, perhaps if there were more than one, the likely hood was that he'd find the right one eventually.

The girl laughed as if something about what he had said was funny and kicked an old stick of the ground.

"Sure thing Chief!" The girl said taking the stick in hand after it had flipped up from her kick.

Dipper stared at the stick in utter astonishment.

"That stick wasn't there before…" He stated trailing off in thought.

The girl rolled her eyes a shrugged.

Dipper's eyes narrowed, not only had this girl made a stick appear out of nowhere, she had watched him struggle for his life and done nothing. He wasn't entirely inclined to follow her, but since he had asked in the first place he felt it only fair to allow her to lead.

The girl, unaware of Dipper's unease walked off in the opposite direction of where Dipper had been intending to go and continued for a while before she realised Dipper hadn't moved from the spot.

Rather than turning around the girl just smiled knowledgeably and said "You'll freeze to death…"

Dipper looked up at the sky and shivered. She was right, the high altitude wasn't only lacking oxygen, but it was much colder than he had noticed before, perhaps it was the struggle of getting a hold of the mountain that had brought the colour to his face, and the warmth to his skin. Now he could feel the warmth slowly ebbing away replaced by a sweaty blanket of frost.

Dipper groaned hopelessly and followed the girl lazily about a few meters behind.

She walked on for quite a while without looking back to check if Dipper was still following her yet she would stop occasionally if Dipper hung back. After about a few minute of waling the place where dipper had battled for his life on a ledge was no out of sight.

_How will I ever get home? _He thought: _Will I ever see Mabel again?_

**A.N:**

**Yay, my first perfect (in my opinion) chapter, this is basically my attempt at my fave style of writing, although hard to say what it would be considered. I've always had either too informal, or too formal, this is like a mix, so yeah, I hope you liked it!**

***Squee***


End file.
